


say it

by leahsfatin



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahsfatin/pseuds/leahsfatin
Summary: Leah and Fatin are sent to get water for the rest of the group, but return later than usual after being a little sidetracked.
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	say it

Leah was sitting alone under the heat of the mid-afternoon sun. Being alone was rare, so even if she could feel her skin cooking, Leah cherished the time she had by herself. It reminded her of home.

Leah was so focused on every grain of sand between her fingers that she didn’t even notice someone had sat next her. 

“Hello? Earth to Leah?”

She was startled from her state of bliss and wasn’t even upset about it. Leah could recognize that voice from anywhere. She could never be upset with it. It belonged to the girl that she was falling in love with. 

“Oh, hey Fatin.” She looked over her left shoulder and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on sitting next to her. 

“That’s all I get?” Fatin started smiling. “Oh, hey Fatin,” she said in a mocking tone. “Wow, Rilke. After all we’ve been through?” she asked through a subtle laugh.

Leah instantly blushed. Fatin had a way of doing that to her. She smiled, something she felt like she hadn’t done in ages. 

“I missed that,” Fatin uttered under her breath.

Then she locked eyes with Leah and gave her the warmest smile. Leah had been feeling darker than she usually did the past few days and rarely had the energy to even make facial expressions, let alone ones that expressed contentment. She felt numb.

But that always changed when Fatin was around. She knew how to brighten the girl’s mood with something as simple as a look. Leah had no idea how she did it. Back at school, she’d noticed Fatin, but never took the time to notice her. Leah judged her too quickly and pinned her as shallow when in actuality, Fatin was the furthest thing from it. She cared about everyone. She didn’t hold grudges and she forgave easily. Leah needed someone like that in her life. Someone to ground her.

“What are you thinking about?” Fatin asked her with a tone of genuine curiosity, something she would have considered out of the ordinary back home. Someone having genuine interest in her.

“Just trying to stay sane,” she said with a hollow laugh and somber grin.

Fatin inched closer to her and wrapped her arms around Leah’s shoulders. Leah leaned into her collar bone, enjoying the embrace to its full potential. 

The shorter girl rested her head on top of the other’s. “You’re gonna be okay.” She kissed Leah’s hairline. “We’re all gonna be okay.”

The two had been sitting there for roughly two minutes when they heard Dot cursing in the distance. Fatin disconnected their hug to get a better a look at their friend and try to understand what was making her so furious. Leah still felt the ghost of Fatin’s arms around her torso.

“Fuck!” Dot shouted and kicked sand in her fit of rage. 

“Hey. What’s wrong with my favorite Taurus?” Fatin gently placed her hands on Dot’s shoulders and you could see her visibly relax almost immediately.

Dot took a deep breath. “We’re almost out of water and if we don’t get more before the sun goes down, I’m not sure we’ll have enough to last us through the night. I don’t want to sound like a burden and ask someone to go, but I think it might be necessary.”

Fatin dropped her hands to her sides. “That’s fine. Leah and I will go.” 

“I’m sorry, we’ll go where and do what?” Leah said with a stunned look on her face.

“Oh come on. It’ll be fun!” Fatin had started walking back toward her. 

“Why would that be fun?”

“You get the once in a lifetime opportunity to walk through the woods alone with me. How could that not be fun?” Fatin reached her hands out and intertwined them with Leah’s to help her get to her feet. Now that they were both standing, Fatin had to look up just a little to meet her eyes. 

“Come on Leah. This will be good for you.”

Just hearing Fatin say her name was enough to fully convince her to go. 

“Okay, fine. But I want to back before sundown.”

Fatin let out a small cheer. “Let’s get out of here Rilke.”

…

Leah had always though the woods were beautiful. It was one of the few things she actually appreciated about the island. And now she was here with her favorite person. 

“I feel like I know this trail like the back of my hand,” Fatin told Leah while walking a little ahead of her. 

“How did you even find the waterfall?” Leah had always wondered how Fatin, the least outdoorsy of the group, had found what would ultimately be their saving grace. 

“Honestly, I have no idea. I was just walking to clear my head and thought I would make myself useful. It really was pure luck.” 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. I would have never thought to use nail polish to mark a way for us to get back to the waterfall. I think it’s pretty amazing that you were able to find it in the first place.” 

Fatin slowed her pace to walk alongside Leah. “Thanks. That actually means a lot. Especially coming from you.” She squeezed Leah’s hand with gratitude. Leah gave her a soft smile in return.

“You know, I was really worried about you,” Leah said and looked at Fatin to try to gauge her response. “I felt guilty about everything that had happened the night before and thought that if we never found you, you would never know how sorry I was.” 

“Leah, it’s okay. I’m okay.” Fatin grabbed her left hand and placed it in both of her own.

“I didn’t want to lose you.”

“You didn’t. You’ll never lose me.” Fatin brought Leah’s hand to her chest and kissed her knuckles.

The two girls were removed from their euphoria by the sound of the waterfall crashing into the rocks below.

Fatin dropped her hand. “Well, I guess we made it.” She continued walking until she reached the shore of the water.

They both began filling the water bottles Dot had put in the drawstring bag that Leah had carried on her back. 

After they finished with the bottles, the girls sat in the sand in silence. They both felt a tranquility they hadn’t experienced in a long time. 

Suddenly, Leah felt a rush of energy coursing through her veins and felt the urge to go for a swim. She stood up and started to strip her clothes off to be more comfortable in water.

“Leah! What are you doing?”

“Come on! Let’s go for a swim! You were right. I feel so much better. I feel free.” She helped Fatin to her feet and walked backward into the refreshing pool.

Fatin bit her lip and grinned. She started taking her clothes off while Leah watched from the water, only her shoulders and above being visible from the surface. She felt her mouth unintentionally go dry seeing Fatin look so perfect without even trying.

She effortlessly made her way to meet Leah in the water. Leah jokingly splashed Fatin when she got close to her. Leah was flirting with her without even realizing it. Fatin giggled and splashed the taller girl back. 

When Leah and Fatin were done play fighting they were both out of breath. Leah couldn’t help but compulsively laugh out of pure joy. She was unable to even remember a time when she had been this filled with joy. 

“What’s so funny?” Fatin asked her with a smirk and small laugh.

“I’m so happy. Fatin, I am so happy. In this place, at this time, with you.” Leah looked her in the eye while smiling from ear to ear. 

Her smile softened and she swallowed hard. Leah was on an adrenaline rush and she was gonna make the most of it.

She walked closer to Fatin. “I have to tell you something.”

“What’s up Leah?”

“God, I love it when you say my name. Actually, I love it when you do anything. I love the way you can tell whenever I’m feeling down. I love how you can immediately pull me back into the light no matter how dark it gets. I love that you get me. I love that you know me.” She took another step toward the girl.

“Fatin I want to tell you something, but I don’t want to scare you away.”

Fatin takes a step toward her and looks her in the eye. “Leah. Say it. Please.” She says it under her breath, making the moment even more intimate than it was before. They’re standing only inches apart now and can feel the tension that had been building between them for weeks peak.

Leah placed her left hand gently on Fatin’s right cheek. Leah whispered, “I’m gonna try something right now, and I can’t promise that it’s gonna go okay.” Fatin smiled tenderly and let out a faint laugh. 

Leah leaned into kiss the only girl she’d ever loved. Their lips touched gently, but it was so much more than anything they could have ever imagined. Fatin’s hands moved to Leah’s hips under the water and she pulled her in to slightly deepen the kiss.

They both pulled away and smiled while letting out a breathy laugh. They were standing close enough that their foreheads were still touching. 

“Not bad Rilke, not bad at all.”

Leah cupped both of Fatin’s cheeks in her hands and pulled her in for another kiss. This one was more passionate, even though she could feel Fatin’s smile against her lips.

Leah pulled away and while Fatin kissed her on the cheek said, “Yeah, I think this definitely went okay.”

Fatin put her fingers through Leah’s hair, pulled her in again and whispered, “Better than okay.”

…

“Finally! There you two are.”

The two girls had just returned to the beach and Toni announced their arrival for everyone.

Dot immediately retrieved the drawstring bag off of Leah’s back. “Water!” she shouted with delight and threw her arms in the air.

“What took you guys so long? It’s almost sunset.”

“Oh, sorry we were busy getting everybody something they can’t live without. We’ll definitely be quicker next time,” Fatin said boldly. Leah muffled a laugh and looked down at her feet while she shuffled them in the sand.

Toni looked at them suspiciously for a second, but eventually shrugged it off and walked in Shelby’s direction.

The two went to join the other girls around the fire. They sat together in the back of the group and watched the sunset. They held hands without anyone else noticing. For now, this was their secret. And they liked it that way.


End file.
